A Muggle Reunion Of Sorts
by It'sNotNymph
Summary: When McGonagull shows up at Harry's primary school reunion with all his ex-classmates and team mates and a seven book series about his life who's more suprised Harry or the muggles?
1. Chapter 1

Muggle Shool Reunion of sorts

Chapter 1

Harry's PoV

"Harry! There's something in the muggle mail for you!" Ginny shouted up the stairs

"Alright I'm just coming! Oliver dropped off tactics last night and I'm almost finished with them. I wouldn't be intrested in the muggle mail though...would I?" I shouted back.

"What if I said it was from your old primary school?" Ginny replied

"O.K I'm coming" and with that I darted down stairs. "Gimme the letter!" I said breathlessly. She held it out and I took it, hand shaking. That's right me, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Leader of an ILLEGAL Defense group was scared of a letter. I opened it shaking, Ginny watching, biting her lip.

Dear ,

We would like to invite you to a school reunion in a small yet beautiful town called Godrics Hollow. Strange name, we understand how you may doubt it's existance but it is real. If you check you're maps you will see it is a small town on the border. We understand this may be a long journey for some of you but we would love it if you could make it.

The reunion will take place on the weekend of the 30th and 31st of July-it may last longer as we will be doing presentations and telling our life stories since primary school- in the village hall starting at 3pm on the Saturday and 9am on the Sunday. Normally parents and spouses/ girlfriend/ boyfriend but as you are an orphan we offer bringing your partner-if you have one- and 2 friends of your choice.

Hope you can make it

Yours Sincerly

Elsie Govenor

Elsie Govenor

Class of 1990

I laughed. I couldn't help it. We lived in Godrics Hollow. Obviously Elsie didn't address the envelopes otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned the journey to the place and we live just down the road from the village hall! Just wait till I tell Ginny!

"We are going to my primary school reunion! On the 30th and 31st of July!" I exclaimed in a false happy voice. Ginny just stared at me and said

"Harry a) that's your 21st birthday and b) are you sure? I mean they all bullied you!"

"I know, Iknow but everybody here knows us for who we are. I haven't seen these people in ages! I can see what's become of the populars and the sporties and the readers and everything! And they can see me and not realise who I am! Come on! Please Ginny!" I begged down on my knees. Ginny, seeing that I was desperate sighed and nodded, smiling all the while. Then it came to me, the ring was in my pocket, I was kneeling and she wasn't expecting it. "Ginny, one more thing," I started my hand in my pocket. She nodded at me to go on. "You mean the world to me and I was wondering...Ginny Weasley. Will you become Ginny Potter and marry me?" I asked showing her the ring. She nodded and the tears pouring out of her eyes

"YES! Yes Harry Potter! Yes I'll marry you!" she cried as I slipped the ring onto her finger. "Harry where did you get the ring? It's beautiful!" I smiled sadly as I told her

"It was my mum's. See the emeralds? My dad got this specially made for her. And now it's your turn to wear it." I stood up and she hugged me, her tears soaking my t-shirt.

"Harry." came her muffled voice.

"Yeah Gin?" I replied burying my face in her hair, inhaling her flowery scent.

"Can I see your photo album. Please? I know you've never shown it to anybody before but then this way I can help you with your life story and I can get to know your family better." she asked this in a nervous voice

"Yeah. I think you should. Do you think McGonagull would help me turn my real life story into a cover up?" I asked Ginny.

"Yeah. Maybe." she sighed. And with that we went to find my album.


	2. Chapter 2

A Muggle Reunion of Sorts

Chapter 2

It turned out that it was my turn to baby sit Teddy on the weekend of the thirtyth so we ended up having to take him to the reunion as well. It's not that I didn't want or like him. It was his hair, face, eyes. His metamorphagus powers was what I was afraid of. What if they changed? In the end though Ginny put a hat on him and my worries ceased. Ron and Hermione turned up five minutes before we left.

"Here Harry, give me Teddy. Right Ginny, where's the pram?" Hermione ordered.

"It's here Hermione. Ron have you got the baby bag? Yes? Good. Right let's go people." Ginny shouted.

It turned out that my whole class from primary school had turned up. Dudley with his friends, Piers, Malcom and Graham, and my aunt and uncle, the popular posh girl Harriette with her parents and fiance from the looks of it looking extremely bored as my aunt tried to introduce them to Dudley. I had nothing against Harriette as she disliked Dudley in primary and didn't care what anyone thought of her when she introduced herself to me but then her parents took charge of her life and planned everything to a tee yet she still managed to worm herself out of anything she didn't want to do. I thought her and Luna might make good friends.

"Anyone know where Potter is?" asked my uncle, catching everyone's attention. A load of murmmers went round the room untill Harirette gasped and shouted

"Harry!" Ginny looked up at me, eyebrows raised, and I sighed

"She's just a friend Ginny. Look at your left hand and then look at hers." I whispered. Ginny did infact look at her hand then look at Harriette's and a smile planted itself on her face. Harriette ran up and hugged me

"Hi Harriette, how are you?" I asked looking her in the eyes. She smiled

"I'm well, soon to be married! And how are you? Where'd you get all these scars?"

"One. I'm fine, second. So am I," I got cut off then by Ron

"You are? To who? Is it Ginny? If so she's been keeping something from mum!"

"Yes Ron. To Ginny and third. I work as a trainer at a military school." That was my cover story as well as Ron's. Hermione had been in the muggle papers with Susan Bones who had asked Hermione to take her aunt's place. She had said that her aunt had been going through all the high schools in Britain to find someone to take her place and had chosen Hermione. Ginny was working as an apprentice in reporting sports.

"Well this is a nice cosy catch up isn't it?" came a voice behnd us. It was Ellyse. "Why don't we all go into the hall now?" it was more of a demand rather than a request so everybody moved into the town hall which had just gone under a huge renevation. "You will see that there are no name cards so please feel free to sit wherever you like."

We all spread out sitting at differant tables while Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Teddy and I all sat with Harriette.

"So what one of you is Ginny?" she asked. Ginny smiled and put her hands up

"Guilty as charged!" she giggled. Teddy copied her causing Ron to take him out his pram.

"Oh sweetheart, you look like an angel! Something tells me that your not as innocent as one though. Maybe it's the fire in your eyes. And then who's this wee cutie?" she asked cooing at Teddy.

"This is Teddy. He's my godson. His parents were in the army But they both died when a bomb exploded." It hurt me to say that but even Ted had to have a cover story.

"Oh the poor soul! Can I hold him?" she asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course you can!" cried Hermione taking him from Ron and holding her out to Harriette. Harriette took him gently, like a mother cooed over him and Teddy laughed, wrapping his hand in her hair.

"So Harriette, who's this fiance of yours?" I asked

"Oh! Of course! I forgot! How rude of me! I need you to approve of him Harry as all my 'friends' only liked me because I was rich but you liked me for who I was. So let's see where is he? There! With my parents."

My jaw dropped. So did Ron's and Hermione's. It was Seamus Finnigan.

"What is it Harry? Is something wrong Ginny?" Harriette asked looking at the only one of us that wasn't paralysed with shock.

"Oh nothing's wrong Harriette. Actually can I call you Riri? Harriette is a mouthful. No offense. My full name's Ginerva but can you imagine people calling me that?"

"Oh no! I don't object, I agree. I always used to ask my parents if I could shorten it but they wouldn't let me... Ginny? Would you be a dear and go and get Seamus for me? Thank you!" Ginny set off weaving throughout the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

A MUGGLE REUNION OF SORTS 

OK so there will be McGonagull in this chapter! YAY! Did you like my bit at the end? SEAMUS! It just came to me! Lolz! The links to any dresses or jewelery will be on my profile! Happy reading

CHAPTER THREE

SEAMUS POV

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was strange actually, because I knew nobody at this reunion but still I turned round. To my biggest suprise it was Ginny Weasley! What was she doing here? This was a muggle reunion.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked, eyebrows raised and a twinkle in her eyes that said 'I know something you don't know!'

"I'm here 'cause it's my fiance's school reunion. What about you?" I returned. She held up her left there on her ring finger was a gold engagement ring with a ruby heart in the middle. Gryffindor colours!

"Ditto. Harry proposed. Do you like the ring? It was his mothers." she grinned. I nodded slowly. "Anyway Harriette wants to see you. Your at the same table as us! Come on." she dragged me over to the table where Harry and Ron stood up.

"Nice to see you Seamus." chuckled Harry shaking my hand "I didn't know you were dating Harriette!" I smiled grimly.

"I was drunk one night, as usual, but this one was the second of May last year and you know." I trailed off knowing they would understand. Ron nodded and wrung my hand aswell "Anyways good to see you all," I hugged Hermione "Didn't think I'd see you again so quickly. I mean I was coming to your twentyfirst birthday celebration and all but that wasn't till tomorrow! And how's Ted?" I asked turning to Harriette who was gazing up at us in amazment.

"I didn't...I mean...You know each other?" She stammered. We all nodded our heads.

"All in the same house at school." shrugged Hermione

"I spent six years in the same dorm as them, you can only be strangers for a limited amount of time!" I laughed freely. Ron and Harry did too untill Harry went pale. "You alright mate?" I asked in concern. He pointed at the door.

"Pro-pro-professor McGonagull!" Harry stuttered. I turned on the spot. Ron, Harry and I screamed the best we could. Everyone else in the hall turned to see what was going on.

"But Professor, your not ment to be here till tomorrow. And neither are the rest of you!" Ginny yelped. The rest of the people who had a significant importance in our lives were standing behind her. And so were those muggle things. Like the penesive? What are they called? Cameras! I think these were from NEWS channels aswell.

"I know that Miss Weasley. Congratulations by the way on your engagement . I trust you didn't take as long as your father to do it. Well anyway Kingsley says it's time to go public. Ready gentlemen of the news. Oh Kingsley! Come here! Right and the announcement please." The pubic thing explained why she was in a trouser suit but why here...Oh hang on this is where Harry is. Harry's making the announcements. DUH! Harry moved forward and the camras started to roll. The muggles in the hall were muttering between them pointing and staring at the group.

Harry POV

"Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Harry Potter, I am an ex-pupil of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this is my story."

Hariette's PoV

_Wizard? My old best friend is a wizard? Wait, Seamus, dorm...Oh dear Lord! I'm marrying a wizard!_

**A/N. Ok don't shoot! I am currently moving years in high school and I have had a lot of tests. And I have a crack on my laptop screen that has been there for a while and I have still to mention to my parents. Plus on top of that my mum is pregnant.**

**Sooooooooooooooooo Sorry.**

**She-Who-Is-A-Cornish-Pixie**

**xxx**

**Am I the only person who has gone as a cornish pixie for hallow'een? I LOVE GYSING!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Muggle Reunion of Sorts Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Harriette

* * *

><p>Harriette PoV<p>

I turned to Seamus

"You're a wizard?!" I hissed. He nodded slowly. All sorts of things were going through my mind _This is unreasonable, it's betrayal, this is..._

"Cool!" I exclaimed, wiping every negative thought from my mind. Seamus visibly relaxed. All around the hall people were whispering, then Piers Polikiss yelled

"Freaks all of them," Seamus turned sharply, " Potter's a weirdo orphan!" Harry turned and walked quickly out the room. Ron and Hermione shared a look and went after him. His fiance, Ginny, marched straight up to him and slapped him across the face and stood back, with a smug expression taking in his reaction.

"What was that for?!" Piers asked indignantly. Seamus just looked at Piers shaking his head.

"This is Harry's hame town." he called, his thick Irish accent ripling through the air. Everyone was now facing us. Malcom, Piers' friend, nodded

"We all saw him walking down the hill with that baby Harriette's holding. It must be his, although I'm not sure why anyone would want to reproduce with him." This earned him another slap from Ginny.

"That's enough Miss Weasley. Go and find Potter, then come back, preferably with him but if not, we will go to him." snapped a strict looking lady with graying hair, that if I recalled correctly was shrieked as being Professor McGonagull. She then turned to Seamus "Continue Mr Finnigan."

"No, yeh idiot. Harry was born here." a lot of people let out 'oh's and turned to their partner, or someone next to them. Piers smirked.

"Did his drunk parents not think about him? How old were they when they died? Thirty?" he asked. Professor McGonagull was visibly fuming.

"Lily Evans and James Potter were head boy and head girl at Hogwarts, never was Lily drunk. James, yes, once," Piers looked up thinking of success and opened his mouth but McGonagull continued, "after a full moon, where his best friend had almost killed him. One of his best friends, Remus Lupin, one of the finest professors of Defence Against the Dark Arts Hogwarts has ever seen, was a werewolf."

"Wait, werewolf? Was?" I asked. She turned to me and her expression softened as she saw I was holding Teddy.

"Teddy." she addressed him and he gave a noise like 'abuh-buh-buh' Harry's schoolmates chuckled.

"Yes, Ms Charles." my eyebrows rose at the fact that she knew my name, "Was a werewolf. Remus and Nymphadora, or her last name Tonks as she prefered to be called, parents of Teddy Remus Lupin died in the war. Teddy was only a couple of weeks old at the time. Harry is Teddy's Godfather. And now Mr Polikiss, James and Lily gave their lives for Harry because of a prophecy that led Voldemort," several of the group behind her shivered "To go after Harry intending to kill him," this got gasps from all of us and our parents, strangely though Seamus's school looked indifferent, though sorrowful. The professor continued

"James, was the first to give his life, trying to give Lily and Harry time to run. Lily then died begging Voldemort," another shiver from the group "to kill her instead of Harry. Voldemort did kill Lily and then turned his wand on Harry and tried to kill him. The spell rebounded thanks to a piece of old magic called Loves Sacrifice performed by the Potters. James had loved Lily since first year and was determind to marry her, as I remember him telling me in his thirty fourth detention of his first term, which he did, but then died to save her. Lily despised James until seventh year, then came round to him when they were working together as heads of the school, when she realised that there was more to James than pranking and hexing. Lily then died to save Harry, therefore completeing Loves Sacrifice. Neither of them knew what would result of their deaths. They married at nineteen, because of the war. James was a pureblood, born into a wizarding family traced back for generations. Lily was a muggleborn, born into a family with no wizarding background. Marrying Lily meant danger for the family as that put James in the position of a bloodtraitor. Then in 1980 at the age of twenty Lily and James became parents on the thirty first of July when Harry was born, that was twenty one years ago. Then on Hallow'een 1981 Lily and James met Voldemort a fourth time and this time they died. So there you go Mr Polikiss, that is Potter's life story. Any questions?" the professor finished sharply.

"Are Mr and Mrs Dursley Harry's godparents, since he lived with them?" I asked. The professor looked back at me and smiled sadly.

"No. James wouldn't let Lily name Petunia Dursley godmother to Harry, he said she had made Lily's life a misery and he wasn't going to let her make his son unhappy. Harry's godmother was Marlene McKinnon, Lily's best friend, and then the Potters wisely decided on another of Lily's friends to take care of Harry should none of them be avalible. This was Alice Longbottom, her son Neville is here today, which is his birthday. Neville could also have been the child the prophecy referred to." A smartly dressed boy with combed hair stepped forward

"I'm glad it was Harry though, I would have botched everything up!" he said. Seamus laughed

"You weren't that clumsy Nev," He smiled, Neville gave him a look "Eh, yeah okay so you were clumsy. You still had Gryffindor behind you." Neville rolled his eyes and McGonagull carried on

"Alice and Marlene were not able to take care of Harry though. Marlene was killed and Alice is in a state worse than death. His godfather, who's name most of you will know, was imprisoned for a crime comitted by another man. His godfather was Sirius Black." the room gasped as one, exempting Harry's friends. "In the case that Sirius was unable to take care of Harry, James' other best friend Remus would become the parental figure in Harry's life. The Ministry of Magic however objected to this because of Remus's condition."

Just then Ginny burst into the hall.

"He's at the grave yard professor!" she gasped catching her breath. "He's talking to Ron and Hermione." she ran her hand through her hair and then two red heads identical down to the last freckle stepped forward

"Well Ginny dearest-" one said

"We spy with our little eyes-" continued the other one

"An emerald ring-" said Twin One

"On your left hand-" Twin Two sang

"We think you are keeping a secret!" they finished together cheerfully. Ginny sighed

"Of course!" she exclaimed "I come in with the news that Harry's brooding again," the witches and wizards groaned, which made me guess that was a regular occourance with Harry

"And you two go for the 'Shiny Thing'" she used her fingers as quotation marks "Which, yes is my engagment ring." The twins smiles seemed to stretch even further with glee.

"Ginny, our favourite sister, we-" One of the twins was cut off by Ginny,

"Hair up." The twins lifted their hair and we all gasped at the fact that there was a grand total of three ears.

"Right then, George," she turned to the boy with one ear, who had been talking.

"I am your only sister. I am the only girl born as a Weasley in seven generations." The twins looked slightly put out by this.

"Yes well anyway, as I was saying, we introduce to you the latest WWW product, Mini Floo!" George boomed as the other twin pulled out a miniture fire place

"Gred if you would do the honours..." he said to the twin who was...Red? 'Red bowed

"Of course Feorge," ah! so the other boy's name was Fred!

"You simply, take your mini fireplace, take a pinch of Floo Powder," he flung a handful of some thing into the small fireplace, no bigger than a pillow,complete with mantleplace

"And Floo normaly, I will of course demonstrate, Molly Weasley, The Burrow!" Green flames threw up an image of a sitting room.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" yelled Fred into the flames, a woman appeared

"Yes George?" she asked, Fred frowned

"I'm Fred." he replied

"Ah, of course, two ears." The woman sighed "What is it then?" she asked

"Ginny and Harry are-OI! George butted him out the way

"Hi mum, Gin-Gin and Harry-Bear are getting married!" George screamed. Molly's green face was the definiton of suprised.

"OH! Arthur, Arthur! Our little girl's getting married!" she cried "Oh I have so much to do!" Then the flames died leaving an empty fireplace. Ginny turned on the twins.

"Congratulations you dimbats! Think of Bill's wedding," the boy made faces at this "And times it by ten. Got that? Good! This way I can have that picture that you drew me when I was eight come true. You know the tombstone with 'Death by Twins' written on it? You know I still have that, it's in the attic. I bet mum would love that! Dead before I actually live." she fumed, she went to carry on but was inturrupted by a returning Harry.

"What's this I hear about you dying?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"The twins have just gone and told mum."

"Sh-"

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare! You know that Teddy has his dad's hearing, which means he'll pick up every word you say!"

"Yes Ginny. Sorry Ginny."

"Anyway," came Ron's voice, and the focus of the room centered on him "If you've finished your 'Lovers Tiff'' I think we would all like to continue."

"Lovers...Tiff?" asked Seamus "Aye, well, I suppose you would know about them as you and 'Mione have been at each other since first year."

"Shut up Seamus, any way, I thought we were meant to be reading...Hold on have the cemar-"

"Camera, Ron, dear"

"That's it. Cameras been on all this time?" asked Ron. As the rooms attention shifted again the camera men and woman nodded.

"Well then," Professor McGonagull said sharply "We should start reading. Ms Granger would like to begin?"

The whole room settled down, suprisingly without complaint, and Hermione started to read.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"

* * *

><p>AN Hey guys, sorry! Real life got in the way, and if you're British and currently undergoing the same curriculum changes I am, I hope you understand.

I'm planning to get a lot more chapters up this year and would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, messaged me, entered this in a community or just anything that made me go "OH MY GOD! People actually read this!" Thank you so much.

One last thing before I go. My real life best friend is PotterforPrimeMinister is currently writing a really good Les Mis fic. I've read it and it's so awesome. So far it's called White Blank Page and she's still trying to find a way to tie off the first chapter and I would love you guys so much If you kept an eye out for it. If you don't, well, I'll love you anyway, but this would mean so much to her as she beta'd this chapter for me - via real life communication seeing as nobody wants to be my beta on here - but she doesn't actually know I'm writing this for her.

I'll see you guys soon!

Niamh

XXXXX


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys,

It's been a while hasn't it? I'd like to apologise for what I am about to do. I feel I have to give this story up for adoption for a few reasons. I started this story when I was twelve when I first put this story online and I feel I have lost intrest in this story and that my writing style no longer suits this type of work. Another reason is that I am now in fourth year and I have my exams this year. I have never had any really important school exams before and feel like I'm doing everyone who enjoys this story an injustice by stringing them along for the next chapter that will never come. I am also auditioning a lot this year and so have very little time between school work, tutoring sessions (that's me being tutored, not me tutoring), ballet, fencing, competitions, ballet exams, school exams and auditions. I may post other work but that will come at irregular intervals. I just have nothing to give this story anymore and so I'm very sorry. I would also like to apologise to Anna Duval-Sterling who has been totally awesome. She wants to translate this story into German and I really hope she contiues this offer through to the next owner. I know a lot of people will be disappointed and I am so sorry but it's something I just can't do at the moment. PM me or comment with the word ALICE in block capitals if you would like to adopt. Once again I am sorry but I feel like I'm growing too old to continue this story and am starting afresh with a new username, It'sNotNymph. Feel free to talk to me whenever, I am sorry if the above reasons are not good enough for me to let go of this story but they are what they are.

Yours

Niamh


End file.
